My Darling
by cultofwinters
Summary: Pokeshipping FLUFF! It's so fluffy! My first fanfic!


Heyoooo! So this little fanfic will be quite short, and does contain a literal TON of fluff, but I care not, I simply ADORE pokeshipping fluffiness!

Rated: Fiction K-; Language- English- Tags: Romance/ Family- Ash K/ Satoshi T, Misty K/ Kasumi T, Dawn/ Hikari, May/ Hakura

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or the registered trademark characters

My Darling

"Hey Misty, what's the reason you call Ash your "Darling"? Asked May

"Um, well, he is the most wonderful, thoughtful, loving, trustworthy, and beautiful man I have ever know. I can honestly say that I have NEVER loved anyone else as much as I love him, he is my whole world" Misty's eyes twinkled

"Well I KNEW you are deeply and insanely in love with him, but why THAT nickname specifically, I know why he calls you "Angel", so why call him "darling"? Butt in Dawn

Misty turned her head and took a deep breath

"When I was a little girl, I never truly felt any love from anyone of my family members except for my Grandmother, when she passed away, I really didn't have anyone. Sure my sisters and my parents DID love me, and I hadn't even seen my parents until I got engaged."

Both May and Dawn exchanged sad looks, but said nothing as tears started rolling down the young red headed gym leaders face

"You guys know about the horrible relationships I had with my sisters when I was a kid. Admittedly tho, our relationships are getting stronger with time, but with my parents, I don't know"

May put her hand of Misty's shoulder, and Dawn got on Misty's other side and did the same thing

After a few moments, both coordinators were shocked to hear Misty giggling quietly

"But when I started dating Ash, he gave me ALL the love and attention I had so desperately been craving for the longest time!" Misty's entire face was glowing with pure joy

"Sure, we may still bicker and argue like crazy, but boy can that man love! He is always here when I need him the most, his body is always so warm when we embrace, his arms and hands are strong and rough but he is always so gentle to me with his touch, his raven hair tho always messy, is so delicately soft, seriously that man uses a TON of product, but I could care less. But what I absolutely adore the MOST about my wonderful husband is his pure and innocent heart. Sure he's been through a lot in his young life, and he works so hard to give us a comfortable life. I just simply cannot explain how deeply in love I am with him, he is my everything, he's my Darling"

The moment was interrupted by the sounds of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway

Misty's eyes lit up even further as she got up rather slowly, causing May and Dawn to giggle quietly

Ash stepped into the house and was greeted with a hug and a kiss from his loving wife

"Why hello there darling!" she crooned

"Hmmm, Hey there Angel!" he hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist ever so gently and kissing her tenderly

"How was work Ash?" she asked

"Meh, it was alright, but, hey Mist?"

"Yes Ash?"

"May I?" his chocolate brown eyes glimmered

"Mhmm, they missed you" Misty giggled

Ash bent down slowly and kissed his wife's stomach

"Hey there little ones, daddy's home" he whispered tenderly

Two small feet kicked on the inside of a very pregnant Misty

"Oh wow! They sure are excited today!" beamed Misty

"They sure are!" chuckled Ash as he placed one more kiss delicately on her stomach, and stood up to his full height

May and Dawn grinned ear to ear at the lovely scene before them, they walked away with out saying anything.

He starred lovingly into his wife's glowing emerald orbs, putting him in a trance

"I love you Angel," he crooned gently

"I love you more, my Darling" she spoke softly as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately.

So I hope y'all enjoyed this fluffy little story! If you couldn't tell, I am OBSESSED with Ash and Misty as a married couple; they love each other like NOTHING in their whole world, well maybe except for their unborn twins of course! Their love for each other might seem a little "possessive", but I can assure you that neither of them cares! They have each other, and that's ALL that matters to them!

See you Next time! Stay Pokeshipping Everyone!


End file.
